LIBRO II YYH: La Diosa del Makai
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Continuacion de FLOres de Cerezo... Nuevas aventuras de Kurama y Hiei. Recuerden, no es yaoi.Historia completa.
1. Maldición ¿qué sucede?

**L A D I O S A D E L M A K A I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 1: Maldición ¿qué sucede?**

Kurama cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento de la mañana cubriera su rostro. Le agradaba demasiado aquella sensación. Era como si su cuerpo se alivianara y todos sus recuerdos se perdieran, sin confundirlo, liberándolo. Llevó su mano derecha al cuello, aún sentía cansancio. No había pasado ni una semana desde que había tenido la pelea con Baramanu y su cuerpo no había recuperado la totalidad de la fuerza.

Shiori y el resto de la familia habían vuelto del viaje y parecían no haber notado ningún cambio en él. Quizás sólo que parecía algo más delgado de lo común. Shiori no dejaba de obligarlo a comer, Kurama sólo sonreía.

Recordaba que Hiei lo había acompañado los dos días en que se dedicó a dormir en el Templo de Genkai para recuperarse antes de que llegara su familia del viaje. Se había quedado sentado a su lado como si esperara para preguntarle algo, pero la pregunta nunca llego a sus oídos.

**----------------------------------------**

"_**-- ¿Por qué no vuelves a Makai? **__-- Le preguntó Kurama sin abrir los ojos, mientras le daba la espalda al youkai de fuego._

_**-- Hm...-- **__Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo._

_**-- Yo.. ya me encuentro bien.-- **__Había dicho el pelirrojo sonriendo y abriendo los ojos._

_**-- ¿Crees que me quedo por ti?-- **__Soltó Hiei. _

_Kurama se acostó de espaldas y miró el techo._

_**-- No. Supongo que lo haces por Yukina... ¿Verdad? -- **__Dijo Kurama sin pestañear._

_**-- Hm...-- **__Hiei miró hacia otro lado con indiferencia. Kurama cerró los ojos con fuerza como si una imagen le hubiera cruzado la cabeza provocándole dolor. Hiei notó el gesto._

_**-- Creo que dormiré un poco más...-- **__Dijo Kurama volviendo a darle la espalda a Hiei."_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

Kurama miró el árbol en que solía sentarse Hiei cuando lo visitaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que su amigo se dignara a venir nuevamente al Ningenkai? Eso nadie lo sabía.

**-- ¡Shuuichi, ya es hora de que te alistes! -- **Escuchó decir a su madre.

**-- ¡Sí, Shiori!...-- **Respondió alejándose de la ventana y preparándose para asistir a sus clases en la universidad.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuartel de Mukuro.**

**-- Hiei, ¿me contarás que sucedió? **-- Le preguntó Mukuro mientras lo veía desde su cama.

Hiei parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos y no pareció escucharla, hasta que vio caerle algo encima.

**-- Baka Mukuro... Baka...--**Dijo parándose de la silla sobresaltado.

Mukuro rió al ver la cara del youkai de fuego. Hubiera jurado que éste no iba a reaccionar tan sorprendido ante un cojinazo.

**-- Calma... Sólo quería traerte de vuelta.**

**-- ¿De vuelta de dónde?**

**-- De tus pensamientos...-- **Dijo Mukuro clavando la mirada en los ojos rojos de su pequeño amigo.

**-- Hm...-- **Dijo Hiei sentándose nuevamente y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-- Veo que no estás de buen humor.-- **Dijo Mukuro mirando el techo de la gran habitación. Sacarle una palabra a Hiei era más difícil que conquistar el Makai.

**-- No digas tonterías... ¿Cuándo he tenido buen humor?--** Soltó Hiei cerrando los ojos.

**-- Eso es verdad...--** Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada**.-- Pero me contarás que sucedió con ese asunto que te tuvo más de una semana en el mundo humano.**

**-- Hm... Eso no te incumbe.**

Mukuro no preguntó más. Ya sabía todo. Nada se le podía ocultar. Había sentido a Youko Kurama en el Makai y a otro tan fuerte como él. Por un leve momento había sentido a Kurama desaparecer y con él... la desesperanza que le causaba cada vez que lo veía con Hiei. No podía negarlo. Envidiaba a Kurama, ya que era la única persona en los tres mundos a la que Hiei consideraba su amigo y en quien confiaba. Y eso era fácilmente deducible al notar el tiempo que Hiei le dedicaba al pelirrojo. Aún después de un año en que no se veían, ella sabía que Hiei usaba su jagan para saber de sus amigos en Ningenkai.

Aún entre dos youkais se había creado un lazo de amistad, muy poco frecuente en Makai. Quizás era el lado ningen de Kurama, el brillo cálido de sus ojos verdes, el que había sabido ver más allá de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Mukuro no dijo más... cerró los ojos esperando que Hiei siguiera junto a ella cuando despertara.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**-- Maestra Genkai...**

**-- Sí, Yukina.**

**-- El joven Kurama vendrá hoy, ¿verdad?-- **Preguntó la chica mientras observaba las rosas rojas y blancas que había cortado del jardín.

**-- Sí, por lo menos fue lo que dijo hace unos días...-- **Respondió la anciana.

**-- Cree que él esté bien...-- **Dijo Yukina sentándose junto a Genkai**.-- Digo... esa planta...**

**-- Mientras no la vuelva a usar, no creo que haya problemas... Pero.. ¿Qué haces con esas flores?**

**-- ¿Flores? ¡ah! Son para mostrárselas al joven Kurama...quiero que vea las flores que he podido cultivar gracias a sus consejos...-- **Dijo la chica ruborizándose. Gesto poco común en una doncella de hielo, pero que sorprendió de gran manera a Genkai.

**-- Son hermosas..-- **Dijo Genkai sonriendo.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Universidad de Kurama**

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla con calma. Sentía un extraño frío recorrer su cuerpo. Salió silenciosamente de la gran sala, sin que profesor o alumnos se dieran cuenta. Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas trató de respirar hondo para que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno... Pero la sensación extraña no lo dejaba. La idea de debería haberse quedado más tiempo haciendo reposo en casa le cruzó la mente.

Caminó hacia uno de los baños del recinto, quizás el mojarse la cara lo volviera más conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor... ya que parecía sentirse perdido entre imágenes de su pasado como youko y viejas batallas junto a los Tantei.

Caminó por el pasillo, con sus libros en una mano. Entró en el baño y se miró al espejo. Aún seguía siendo él. Un dolor punzante se hizo sentir en su cabeza lo que hizo que soltara sus libros cayendo de rodillas en el suelo con sus dos manos en la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se abrían mientras extrañas imágenes cruzaban su retina a toda velocidad, como si alguien quisiera que recordase algo especial de su larga vida como Youko Kurama...

**-- Maldición ¿qué sucede?**

----------------------------------------------

Hiei dio un salto y miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Había jurado que había sentido a Kurama.

**-- ¿Qué sucede?--** Le preguntó Mukuro despertando.

**-- Nada... Voy a dar una vuelta...--** Dijo Hiei saliendo del lugar en dirección a cualquier lugar.

---------------------------------------------------

**-- ¿Minamino? ¿Te encuentras bien?-- **Preguntó uno de sus compañeros de Universidad al encontrarlo arrodillado en el suelo tratando de recuperar la calma de su respiración.

**-- Sí... --** Contestó tratando de sonreír, mientras el chico recogía sus cosas y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.-- **Sólo me caí. -- **Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y se daba cuenta que estaba más pálido de lo acostumbrado.

**-- Que descuidado te has puesto..-- **Dijo el chico entregándole sus cosas, y respondiéndole con una sonrisa " a lo Kurama"

**-- Me resbalé... El piso está mojado...-- **Agregó como excusa el pelirrojo.

**-- Ten más cuidado...**

**-- Así lo haré...--** Dijo Kurama saliendo del baño como si nada.

---------------------------

**"Es mejor que me vaya a casa"-- **Pensó Kurama.

--------------------------

**Fin Capitulo 1**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2005.**


	2. Maldición! Kitsune! Despierta!

**L A D I O S A D E L M A K A I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 2: Maldición!! Kitsune!! Despierta!!.**

Hiei saltó de árbol en árbol sin darse cuenta que había cruzado la frontera entre el Makai y el Ningenkai. Se sentía preocupado... La imagen del baka kitsune no lo dejaba...

Dejó de moverse cuando notó sorprendido que se encontraba en el árbol frente a la ventana de Kurama. Tuvo la intención de volver con Mukuro, pero no pudo. Notó que Kurama estaba en su cuarto, tirado en la cama boca abajo...

Saltó a la ventana.

**-- ¿Qué te sucede?-- **Preguntó Hiei desde la ventana.

**-- ¿Hiei? -- **Preguntó Kurama incorporándose sorprendido, quedando sentado al borde de su cama con sus ojos abiertos mirando a un Hiei bastante serio.

**-- Tu ki está debilitado.-- **Agregó Hiei parándose frente al Kitsune que no dejaba de mirarlo.

**-- ¿Mi ki? Ah... No es nada... sólo estoy cansado... --** Dijo Kurama pasando la mano por sus desordenados cabellos, con despreocupación...

"_**-- Youko Kurama... ¿Por qué te resistes a mi fuerza?..."**_ -- Escuchó Kurama en su cabeza.

Hiei notó un poderoso ki llenar el lugar. Cuando volvió a mirar al kitsune notó que este se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

**-- ¡Kitsune! -- **Llamó Hiei acercándose al pelirrojo, tomándolo por los hombros para que lo viera. Éste parecía no escucharlo. Cuando a los 5 minutos la energía desapareció, Kurama soltó su cabeza y su cuerpo se aflojó. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Hiei lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros.

**-- Maldición , ¡Kitsune!¡Despierta!**

**---------------------------------------**

**10 minutos después.**

Kurama abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Hiei mirándolo de cerca, con una cara llena de preocupación.

**-- ¿Qué pasó?--** Preguntó.

**-- Te desmayaste.--** Dijo Hiei soltando sus hombros y sentándose en el suelo, frente a Kurama. Esperaba que el pelirrojo le explicara lo sucedido...

**--¡HOLA CHICOS!-- **Saludó una voz sorprendiendo a Hiei Y provocando que Kurama se llevara las manos al pecho, tratando de evitar que su corazón se le escapara.

**-- Botán.. ¡Qué susto me diste! -- **Dijo Kurama tratando de volver a su habitual postura de tranquilidad, aunque con lo que le había pasado en ese día, le costaba mucho más.

**-- Disculpen... --** Dijo la chica peliceleste avergonzada, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana...

**-- ¿Qué sucede?-- **Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Koenma me pidió que reuniera al grupo en el templo de Genkai en un par de horas.**

**-- ¿Una misión?--** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Sí... Bueno, ya que no debo ir al Makai por Hiei... sólo me toca encontrar a Yusuke y Kuwabara... Los veré en el templo...-- **Dijo Saltando de la ventana sobre su remo y perdiéndose a toda velocidad por el cielo; sin notar lo pálido que estaba Kurama.

**-- Está si que esta loca....-- **Murmuró Hiei.

Kurama cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su armario tomando una de sus chaquetas, mientras Hiei no le quitaba la vista de encima.

**-- Kurama... -- **El pelirrojo lo miró antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación para salir y volteó a ver al Youkai de fuego que aún seguía sentado en el suelo.

**-- No sé lo que pasó.-- **Dijo el chico de ojos verdes antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hiei se arrojó por la ventana. Kurama bajó la escalera con calma, la casa estaba vacía. Escribió un mensaje junto al teléfono y salió.

El youkai de fuego esperaba en la acera. Kurama no pudo evitar sentir que Hiei estaba preocupado y que no hacia nada para ocultarlo, como en otras ocasiones. También se sorprendía de la visita de Hiei... Sería que...

Kurama respiró profundo y se echó a caminar seguido por un Hiei que no dejaba de mirarle.

Hiei notó más aliviado que la energía del pelirrojo recobraba su fuerza habitual.

**-- Alguien quiere que lo notes...-- **Dijo Hiei de pronto.

**-- No lo sé. -- **Respondió Kurama sin dejar de caminar.

**-- ¿Quién es?--** Preguntó Hiei parándose delante de Kurama obligándolo a detenerse. Kurama miró a Hiei y luego elevó su vista al cielo azul. Aún era primavera.

**-- Me llamó Youko Kurama... Su voz me pareció familiar, pero no logró recordar nada claro aún... -- **Dijo Kurama volviendo a mirar a Hiei**.-- Espero que no sea nada importante...-- **Agregó, pero sabía en el fondo que no era una simplicidad...

-------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

**-- Qué bueno que estén todos aquí...--** Dijo el joven Koenma pasando la vista por los 4 jóvenes y Genkai frente a él. Vio que Kurama estaba algo pálido, pero pensó que aún no se recuperaba por completo de su último enfrentamiento... Aunque cuando Botán le contó que no había tenido que ir por Hiei al Makai porque este estaba con Kurama, se sorprendió un poco...

**-- ¿Qué sucede?--** Preguntó Genkai, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven príncipe.

Botán se movió nerviosa junto al chico. Yusuke pensó que la peliceleste estaba demasiado tranquila y callada, cosa poco común en una personalidad como ella.

**-- ¡Necesitamos que los chicos vayan a investigar un extraño fuerte en lo más profundo del Makai!-- **Soltó Botán sin respirar llevándose luego las manos a la boca al notar que había hablado. Koenma la quedó mirando sorprendido**.-- Disculpe príncipe Koenma... **

**-- Botán... Bueno... Como ya les soltó Botán, necesito que vayan a investigar unas extrañas fluctuaciones energéticas...**

**-- ¿Enemigos nuevos?-- **Preguntó Yusuke mientras trataba de controlar su risa, esperando una respuesta afirmativa para alegrarse el día.

**-- Eso no lo sabemos aún.--** Dijo Koenma notando que aún Kurama reía bajito por lo de Botán, mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con algunas rosas que le había dado Yukina cuando llegó.

**-- ¿En qué sector está ese fuerte?-- **Preguntó Hiei desviando la atención del príncipe.

**-- En uno de los sectores boscosos que controlaba Yomi antes del torneo.--** Kurama perdió la sonrisa del rostro al instante. Koenma y Hiei notaron el gesto**.-- ¿Conoces ese lugar, Kurama**?-- le preguntó el príncipe. Kurama no respondió, ya que no pareció escucharlo. Hiei notó que la mano de Kurama comenzaba a sangrar, ya que apretaba con fuerza las rosas que le había dado su hermana**.-- ¡Kurama!**

**-- ¿Qué?-- **Preguntó éste sorprendido, más aún al notar que todos lo estaban mirando.

**-- ¿Sabes algo de aquel lugar?--** Preguntó Kuwabara.

**-- Lo he visto una vez.-- **Respondió Kurama. Hiei notó el brillo frío del Kitsune en los ojos del pelirrojo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**-- Bueno... Ya sabemos como llegar.-- **Dijo Yusuke. Genkai permanecía callada mirando de reojo a Hiei y a Kurama.

**-- Koenma, ¿estás seguro que viene de ese lugar?--** Preguntó Kurama con un tono de voz más parecido a Youko que a Minamino.

**-- Sí. --** Kurama guardó silencio. Mil imágenes volvieron a cruzar por su cabeza, pero se negaba a pensar que su más grande temor se estuviera volviendo realidad.

**-- Saldremos lo antes posible...--** Dijo Genkai.-- **Mañana a primera Hora.-- **Sentenció.

**-- Me da tiempo de hablar con mi hermana.-- **Dijo Kuwabara poniéndose de pie.

**-- Yo tengo que hablar con Keiko.-- **Dijo Yusuke adivinando el rostro triste de la chica.

**-- Debo inventar una excusa para Shiori.--** Murmuró Kurama, como si nada saliendo del cuarto.

**-- ¡Espera Kurama! -- **Dijo Yusuke y Kuwabara, que esperaban irse con él, para saber más sobre el lugar. Hiei se desvaneció en el aire.

--------------------------------

Koenma vio como sus amigos se alejaban.

**-- Príncipe Koenma..**

**-- Sí, Botán...**

**-- Kurama no pareció nada de contento...**

**-- Lo sé.-- **Dijo el chico esperando que no fuera nada grave.

**Fin capítulo 2**

**DarkCryonic.**


	3. Kitsune Yo voy contigo

**L A D I O S A D E L M A K A I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 3: Kitsune... Yo voy contigo.**

Cuando Kurama llegó a su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre la silla del escritorio. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?... Su mano aun apretaba las rosas que le había regalado la doncella de hielo...

**-- ¿Kitsune?**

**-- Lo sé.--** Respondió sin levantar la vista.

**-- Tiene que ver... ¿verdad?-- **Preguntó Hiei desde la ventana, notando que Kurama aún sangraba de su mano.

**-- Sí. --** Respondió Kurama son sequedad.

Hiei se sintió incomodo ¿Por qué el Kitsune no le daba una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas de "no hay problema"?

**-- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-- **Preguntó Hiei. Kurama miró hacia él, clavando sus ojos en el medio Koorime. "_**Era verdad ¿Qué iba a hacer?"**_

**-- Adelantarme.-- **Soltó de improviso Kurama, dejando las flores sobre el escritorio.

**-- ¿Qué?**

**-- Lo que oíste. ¡Me iré al Makai hoy mismo!--** Dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie, sacando uno de sus trajes de pelea de su armario, metiéndolo en uno de sus bolsos, junto con algunas bolsitas de semillas y otras cosas.

Hiei lo miraba sin decir nada, hasta que Kurama sacó una caja de madera larga, como de un metro, angosta y casi plana. Kurama la miró con detenimiento y luego volteándose se la alargó a Hiei.

**-- ¿Y esto?**

**-- Es para ti.--** Dijo Kurama. Hiei quedó helado.

**-- ¿Y por qué?-- **Preguntó confundido.

**-- Porque si fallo, es lo único que podrá salvarte la vida cuando vayas con los demás.-- **Dijo Kurama dejando la caja entre las manos de Hiei, abriéndola. Dentro había una espada de un brillo plateado sorprendente. Hiei pareció reconocerla al instante.

**-- No puedo quedarme con ella.-- **Dijo acercándosela al pelirrojo, quien no dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose.

**-- Yo no la uso. Para mí es un estorbo en la lucha.-- **Dijo Kurama sin mirar a Hiei y tomando su bolso.

**-- Pero fue hecha para ti.**

**-- Y yo te la doy.-- **Dijo Kurama saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó al salón principal dejó una carta sobre la mesa de centro y salió sin mirar nada.

Hiei escuchó la puerta de calle. Cerró la caja y saltó con ella a través de la ventana.

**-- Kitsune... Yo voy contigo...-- **Dijo parándose frente a él.

**-- No.--** Dijo Kurama.-- **Cuida a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.**

**-- Pero...**

**-- Si todo sale bien, los encontraré en la entrada del bosque, mañana al medio día... ya le platiqué a Yusuke de como llegar...-- **Dijo Kurama tratando de no mirar a Hiei para que no notara la turbación en su rostro.

**-- ¿Y si no?**

**-- Dale un buen uso a esa espada .-- **Dijo Kurama sonriendo y alejándose sin decir nada más.

Hiei se quedó estático. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir con el pelirrojo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¿Por qué?....

------------------------------

------------------------------

Al día siguiente, en el templo de Genkai; Yusuke y Kazuma esperaban junto a la maestra, la llegada de Kurama y Hiei. Estaban algo sorprendidos, ya que el pelirrojo no era de los que se atrasaban... y menos el youkai de fuego...

**-- Es extraño... Kurama ya debería estar aquí.-- **Dijo Yusuke mirando hacia la larga escalinata.

**-- Tonto...-- **Escuchó que dijeron a sus espaldas.

**-- ¡Enano!--** Dijo Kuwabara sorprendido**.-- Hasta el enano llegó primero.**

**-- Baka ningen... Kurama no vendrá...--** Soltó Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

**-- ¿Qué? --** Preguntaron todos sin entender.

**-- Él ya está allá.-- **Dijo Hiei sin cambiar de postura.

**-- Pero ¿Cómo se lo permitiste?--** Dijo Yusuke acercándose al Youkai de Fuego con intensiones de golpearlo por su imprudencia.

**-- Él me pidió que evitara que los mataran en esta misión.-- **Dijo Hiei mirando con indiferencia hacia otro lado**.-- Nos encontrará al mediodía, en la entrada del bosque...**

**-- Y si no se encuentra...-- **Dijo Kazuma con tristeza.

**-- Tendremos otra excusa para destruir el lugar.--** Dijo Yusuke echándose a correr a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

**-- Es mejor que nos apuremos.--** Dijo Genkai.

-------------------------------------

(**Kurama)**

**-- Maldición... Este lugar sigue siendo tan frío como siempre...-- **Dijo Kurama mientras llegaba a la zona en que empezaba el bosque, después de cruzar parte del que fue territorio de Mukuro y de Yomi.

---------------------------------------

_**-- "Estas tan cerca, ya puedo sentir tu ki...**__ -- Murmuró una voz, en medio de los pasadizos de una milenaria y lúgubre fortificación.-- __**Kurama... te he esperado por mucho tiempo... ya es hora ..."**_

-----------------------------------------------

**-- Hiei.--** Dijo Yusuke mientras caminaban por el Makai**.-- ¿Ya salimos del territorio de Mukuro?**

**-- No... **

**-- ¿Puede alguien sentir el Ki de Kurama?-- **Preguntó de pronto Kuwabara que había pasado la última hora tratando de percibir algo, sin conseguirlo.

**-- No.-- **Respondió Yusuke. Hiei negó levemente con la cabeza. Él también había tratado en vano... y sentía que si usaba el jagan era como demostrar que no confiaba en Kurama.

**--¿Hiei?--** preguntó Genkai.-- ¿**Llevas dos espadas?** -- Hiei se asombró que la anciana se diera cuenta de ese detalle cuando la espada de Kurama la llevaba bajo la capa.

**-- Sí.-- **Respondió.

**-- ¡Es verdad! --** Dijo Kuwabara acercándose al youkai de Fuego, provocando que Hiei se alejara con cara de pocos amigos o de "si te acercas te mato" cosa bastante común, tratándose de una reacción de Hiei contra el tonto de Kazuma.

**-- Dejen en paz a Hiei, concentrémonos en avanzar y llegar pronto. No le quiero dejar toda la diversión a Kurama.-- **Dijo Yusuke echándose a correr.

Hiei sabía muy bien que Yusuke estaba tan preocupado como él, por causa del tonto del Kitsune. Aún no entendía porque se había quedado cumpliendo el pedido del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso no trabajaban como compañeros, los dos, desde antes de conocer a los tantei y trabajar para el Reikai? Maldición!! ¿Por qué lo había apartado? Entendía que lo hubiera hecho cuando enfrentó a Banamaru; pero ahora ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

--------------------------------------------------

Kurama dejó unas flores luminosas marcando el camino, como lo había hecho en la cueva de Shinobu Sensui. Era lo único que podía hacer por sus compañeros si el fallaba en su cometido... Muy dentro de él, esperaba solucionar todo antes de medio día.

-----------------------------------------------

" _**-- Vamos Kurama... Responde... ¿si pudieras cambiar algo en tu vida? ¿Qué sería?--**__ Le había preguntado Shizuru, en una de sus acostumbradas conversaciones en el templo. Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta. Hasta Hiei parecía interesado, aunque sin demostrarlo._

_**-- ¿Cambiar?-- **__Llevó su mano al mentón. Parte de sus cabellos cubrió sus ojos__**.-- La muerte de un amigo.-- **__Dijo Kurama con seriedad._

_Hiei miró hacia otro lado. Era Obvio para el que se refería a Kuronoe._

_**-- ¿Qué amigo?--**__ Preguntó Yusuke. Kurama levantó la vista y dijo:_

_**-- Eso ya no importa... Quedó en el pasado...-- **__Dijo tratando de sonreír como siempre. Keiko notó el brillo triste en los ojos del pelirrojo y lanzó una pregunta a Botán... desviando la atención de todos, menos de uno, de Kurama."_

---------------------------------------------

"_**--Vamos, Kuronoe... No juegues...No vayas nunca a ese lugar.-- **__Le____había pedido Youko._

_**-- Esta bien... Pero ¿por qué?-- **__Preguntó el alado amigo._

_**-- Sólo no vayas.-- **__Dijo Kurama tomando el hombro de su amigo con suavidad y mirándolo a los ojos."_

---------------------------------------------

**-- Si pudiera cambiar algo...--** Dijo Kurama mientras avanzaba por el bosque.-- **Sería no haber venido nunca a este lugar. Y con ello, haber evitado todas las desgracias desde entonces.... El círculo se cierra y vuelvo al inicio. Nuevamente estoy como entonces. Tengo un gran amigo y nuevos compañeros. De mí depende velar por su seguridad... y acabar con esto de una vez...-- **Dijo Kurama mirando el cielo en medio de los árboles.

**Fin capítulo 3**

**DarkCryonic**

**2005**


	4. Te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo

**L A D I O S A D E L M A K A I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 4: Te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo.**

**-- ¿Yusuke?**

**-- ¡Yomi!--** Saludaron todos a uno de los antiguos tres señores del Makai. Sólo Hiei no fue tan animoso.

**-- ¿Y Shura?--** Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Lo dejé con el rey, entrenando.-- **Dijo con su acostumbrada voz llena de calma**.-- ¿Y Kurama? ¿No viene con ustedes?**

**-- Ese tonto se nos adelanto.--** Dijo Kuwabara.

**-- ¿A dónde van?--** Preguntó Yomi con curiosidad.

**-- Al fuerte que está más allá de lo que fue tu territorio.-- **Dijo Genkai. El rostro de Yomi se contrajo.

**-- Y Kurama fue allá solo.--** Dijo Yusuke notando el gesto de preocupación en la cara de Yomi.

**-- Maldición.. entonces era eso.-- **Murmuró Yomi.

**-- ¿Qué cosa?-- **Preguntaron todos.

**-- La extraña energía... La diosa del Makai ha despertado...**

**-- ¿Qué diosa?-- **preguntó Yusuke.

**-- La que creo el Makai.-- **Dijo Yomi.

**-- Siempre pensé que era un mito.--** Dijo Hiei.

**-- Yo también lo pensaba, hasta que Kurama me habló de ella...**

**-- ¿Kurama la conoce?-- **Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Sí, y fue maldecido por ella**.-- Soltó Yomi.

**-- ¿Maldecido?**

**-- Kurama no pareció creerle al principio, pero luego sucedió lo de la muerte de Kuronoe... y algunas otras cosas más... Logró encerrarla con sus plantas haciéndola dormir... pero aún así sufrió las consecuencias de la maldición y salió herido yéndose al Ningenkai... **

**-- ¿Por alguna razón la barrera que creo Kurama ha dejado de funcionar?-- **Preguntó Yusuke.

**-- Las plantas son mantenidas por el Ki de Kurama... **-- Dijo Hiei.

**-- Kurama está debilitado...--** Agregó Genkai.

**-- Así que la energía que sentí esa vez... era de ella...-- **Murmuró Hiei**.-- ¡Maldición! **-- Dijo Hiei antes de desaparecer en el aire.

**-- ¿Hiei?**

**-- Ya es tarde... Se fue.-- **Dijo Genkai**.-- Es mejor que lo sigamos.**

**-- Yo los acompañaré.-- **Dijo Yomi.

**-- Tu ayuda nos vendrá bien.--** Dijo Yusuke.

-------------------------------

**-- ¡Maldito Kitsune! ¿Por qué me dejas fuera? ¡No me compares con el pajarraco de Kuronoe. Si te mueres no te lo perdonaré...!**

----------------------------------

**-- Vamos, acércate.... Hermoso Youko Kurama... No me he olvidado que aquel día me despreciaste.... A mí... Una Diosa, creadora de este mundo... Y luego, osaste atraparme en este lugar con tus plantas... Pero el tiempo ha llegado. Serás mío o morirás en este mismo lugar.**

----------------------------------

_**"Estoy tan cerca... Maldición... Es su energía... Es tan fuerte como la recordaba... ¿qué digo? Parece más fuerte... Pero yo también lo soy... Aunque muera en el intento. Te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo y ya no podrás dañar a nadie más... Lo haré por Kuronoe, y por todos los que murieron por tu causa... Liberaré a Hiei y a los demás de tus influencias."**_

----------------------------------

**-- ¡Señor Koenma!--** Llegó corriendo Botán.

**-- ¿Qué sucede?**

**-- ¡Ya sabemos de quien se trata la energía!**

**-- ¿Que?**

**-- ¡La antigua diosa del Makai! -- **Soltó Botán. Koenma cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

------------------------------------

**-- Las flores de Kurama.-- **Dijo Hiei deteniéndose en la entrada del bosque. Aún no era medio día.--**No creas que esperaré tanto...-- **Dijo siguiendo el rastro de flores luminosas hasta el interior del bosque.

----------------------------------------

**"Este lugar sigue siendo tan tenebroso como recordaba..."-- **Pensó Kurama entrando en un largo pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la cámara central del lugar.

_** -- Vamos Hiei... Son pastelillos...**_

_**-- No quiero cosas ningen.--**__ Dijo Hiei alejándose un par de pasos._

_**-- Si no quieres no te obligaré.--**__ Dije sentándome en el suelo y afirmando mi espalda en un árbol.-- __**Tendré que comérmelos yo.**_

_Hiei quedó estático mirándome... Sabía que los dulces le habían gustado y que el helado era lo mejor... pero aún era terco con algunas cosas..._

_**"Que tontería... ¿por qué recuerdo esto ahora? ¿Qué relación hay? Debe ser sólo una imagen suelta que mi mente de tanto en tanto me deja ver para que guarde la calma... Sí, calma... puedo sentir que mi parte youko se retuerce dentro de mí, desesperado y lleno de odio... ¿acaso yo no siento odio también?... Somos uno... el pasado y el presente... sólo uno.... **_

_**Los ojos de Kuronoe me lo recuerdan cada vez que sueño, los ojos de todos los que han muerto entre mis manos me lo recuerdan, hasta los ojos de Kuwabara cuando ve mi lado frío. Puedo provocar tanta desconfianza, tanto dolor.... Maldito Kitsune, eres astuto, pero el venir aquí ha provocado todo el mal que te ha rodeado desde entonces... Pensaste que siendo Minamino esa maldición te dejaría... no... Muy estúpido en verdad... Y ahora tengo que enfrentar esto... y todo lo hago para no repetir el juego otra vez... sí, el juego. Ése que ya te habías acostumbrado a jugar... Sólo pudiste salvar a Yomi esa vez... pero para ello tuviste que alejarlo de tu lado y provocar que te odiara... era lo mejor o quizás lo único que pudiste hacer... Pero ahora... no puedes alejarte de ellos ni de Shiori... sería demasiado ¿verdad? sí... mi corazón terminaría de romperse en pedazos y no tendría porqué reprimir mi furia ni mi poder... Volvería un infierno al Makai... un infierno a tu imagen y semejanza...**_

_**¡Basta! No pienses tonterías... Ella está cerca esperándote para deshacerte de ti... Está vez terminaré con el juego..."**_

-------------------------------------------------

_**"Vamos, unos metros más Youko....-- **_Dijo la diosa caminado hacia el medio del salón donde un pequeño agujero en el techo dejaba entrar la luz, dejando ver la figura de la diosa. Su larga cabellera negra caía ondulante hasta el suelo. Sus grandes ojos negros y brillantes tenían una mirada fría. Su cuerpo delgado y blanco estaba cubierto por un vestido negro lleno de encajes y vaporoso en las piernas. Al caminar, el roce de su traje causaba un pequeño murmullo con el frío suelo de roca pulida. Sus pies, descalzos y sus brazos, desnudos.

Una leve brisa se hizo en el lugar.

_**-- Has llegado.-- **_Dijo la diosa sin girar sobre sus pies. Permaneció calmada esperando una respuesta. Se escucharon unos pasos hacia ella. La figura ningen de Kurama se vio a tres metros tras ella, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su brillo más asemejaban a Youko que a Minamino_**.-- Veo que has cambiado.-- **_Dijo la diosa mirando al pelirrojo.

**-- ¿Qué quieres?-- **Preguntó Kurama.

_**-- A ti.--**_ Dijo la diosa dando un par de pasos hacia Kurama. Éste no se movió**.-- **_**Si te quedas conmigo para siempre, te perdonaré el hecho de que me hayas encerrado aquí y que me despreciaras.**_

**-- ¿Y por qué creerías que esta vez aceptaría tu oferta?--** preguntó Kurama.

**-- Porque la vida de tus nuevos amigos depende de eso.-- **Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y levantando su mano derecha hacia el. Una pequeña luz azul apareció en su palma, creciendo hasta ser del porte de un balón el brillo se volvió imagen... Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido. Veía a Urameshi, Kuwabara, Genkai y Yomi... ¿Qué diablos hacia Yomi ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Hiei?

**-- Espera...-- **Dijo la diosa leyendo los pensamientos de Kurama. Al instante la imagen de Hiei apareció frente a Kurama. Estaba en el bosque, siguiendo sus flores. Estaba tan cerca. Una sensación extraña sintió en el pecho... un vacío...-- **Tu vida a cambio de la de ellos 5.. Creo que es un precio justo.-- **Dijo la diosa sonriendo.-- **Kurama ¿Qué dices?**

Kurama cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus cabellos rojos se agolparon en su rostro. Un hilo se sangre brotó de su labio inferior recorriendo su mentón. Un movimiento brusco y su látigo de rosas, apareció en su mano, al mismo tiempo en que se había transformado en Youko y se lanzaba contra la diosa creadora del Makai.

Esta recibió el ataque formando un escudo a su alrededor, acompañado de una sonrisa al ver el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados del kitsune.

**-- Te esperaba.-- **Dijo suavemente.

**-- No digas tonterías.-- **Dijo Youko.

**-- ¿Tonterías? Veamos si ver morir a uno de tus amigos te convence de que mis palabras no son una tontería.-- **Dijo mostrando la imagen de Yomi rodeada de los demás.

**-- ¡Yomi!**

.----------------------------------------

Yomi se detuvo bruscamente en medio de todos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sus sentidos habían captado una poderosa fuerza acercándose.

**-- ¡Maldición!**

**-- Alguien se acerca.-- **Dijo Genkai mirando hacia donde iban.

**-- ¿Que?.. Yo no percibo... esperen.... ¡Es muy fuerte!-- **Dijo Kuwabara juntando sus manos y haciendo aparecer su Reiken.

Un ruido enorme empezó a acercarse a ellos, como si algo viajara por bajo tierra a toda velocidad.

**-- Ella ya debe saber que estamos aquí.-- **Dijo Yusuke juntando sus manos por si tenía que usar su fuerza espiritual.

-------------------------------------------

**-- ¡Basta!-- **Dijo Youko soltando su látigo, que cayó pesado al suelo y transformándose en Shuuichi.

**-- Tanto lo quieres aún...--** Dijo la diosa abriendo los ojos**.-- Lo detendré....**

-------------------------------

**-- ¿Qué pasó?--** Preguntó Yusuke al notar que el tremendo ki se había desvanecido en el aire.

**-- Kurama...--** Murmuró Yomi apretando los puños y volviendo a correr seguido por los demás.

---------------------------------

**Fin capítulo 4.**

**DarkCryonic**

**2005.**


	5. Eso no funcionara!

**L A D I O S A D E L M A K A I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Angelicus**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Eso no funcionara!**

**-- Me quedaré contigo, sólo si cumples una petición mía.-- **Dijo Kurama.

**-- ¿Qué quieres?-- **Preguntó la diosa bajando su brazo haciendo desaparecer las imágenes.

**-- Que nos quedemos hache, que me permitas crear nuevamente el campo de plantas, para que nadie se acerque a este lugar.-- **Dijo Kurama mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de la diosa.

**-- Entiendo... No quieres que cause más problemas. El tiempo ha pasado. El Makai no me interesa.. sólo quiero tener a alguien aquí...**

**-- ¿Entonces?**

**-- Lo acepto... y te daré un regalo... para que veas mi buena fe...-- **Dijo la diosa.-- **Te permitiré despedirte del Youkai de fuego**.-- Dijo la diosa**.-- Ve, aquí te espero. -- **Agregó la diosa alejándose de la luz, yendo hacia un trono ubicado en medio de la oscuridad del salón.

Kurama pasó su mano por su rostro, limpiando el hilo de sangre y salió por el mismo pasadizo por el que había entrado. Sentía una inmensa tristeza.

Caminó hasta que vio el cielo sobre él. Caminó hacia donde había estado el antiguo muro hecho de plantas. Tiró algunas en el suelo, que al instante bajo sus pies, fueron creciendo y alargándose rodeando bajo tierra, silenciosamente el fuerte de piedra.

Miró hacia el frente, Hiei estaba parado a unos metros de él, mirándolo fijamente.

**-- Hiei...-- **Dijo Kurama tratando de sonreír.

**-- Kitsune... ¿Qué sucede?-- **Preguntó Hiei acercándose.

**-- Nada.-- **Dijo con su acostumbrado todo.

**-- Kitsune... aun siento su ki...**

**-- Hiei... Cuida a Shiori y mi familia por mí...!!-- **Dijo Kurama lanzándole una rosa a Hiei, al mismo tiempo en que Hiei veía acercarse la rosa, el suelo alrededor del fuerte empezaba a moverse a gran velocidad... grandes plantas empezaron a crecer alargando sus brazos espinosos... Hiei , corrió tan rápido que alcanzó el brazo estirado de Kurama en medio de las plantas.

**-- ¡Kurama!**

**-- Suéltame.. Hiei...-- **Dijo Kurama con suavidad, viendo al medio koorime mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras las plantas crecían rodeando sus brazos y las púas lastimaban sus pieles.

**-- ¡Maldición! Sabía que harías una tontería como ésta.-- **Dijo Hiei con desesperación, ya casi no podía ver el rostro de Kurama... sólo su mano blanca firmemente sujetada por el.

**-- No dejaré...--** Empezó a decir Kurama mientras su fina mano se deslizaba entre los dedos de Hiei**.-- que te suceda lo mismo que a Kuronoe...-- **Dijo. Hiei abrió aun más sus ojos y quedó estático. ¿Podría ser que Kurama lo estimara tanto como al pajarraco?

**-- Kitsune...**

**-- Adiós Hiei. .. Nos vemos en el otro mundo.-- **Dijo Kurama al tocar por última vez la punta de los dedos de Hiei.

**-- ¡No! --** Gritó Hiei con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas junto al imperturbable muro.

**-- Lo siento...--** Murmuró Kurama mientras caminaba de vuelta al centro de la fortificación donde lo esperaban; sus ojos no se veían, su cabello caía pesado sobre sus ojos, mientras sangre brotaba de su brazo.

------------------------------

-----------------------------

**-- ¡El Muro! -- **Dijo Yomi sintiendo ante sí el gran muro de espinas.

**-- ¿Hiei?--** Preguntó Yusuke al notar un bulto negro junto al muro. Al acercarse notó que Hiei estaba sangrando de su brazo derecho, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía una rosa, la cual no dejaba de mirar.

**-- ¿Y Kurama?-- **Pregunto Kuwabara,

**-- Al otro lado del muro.-- **Dijo Genkai mirando el cielo oscuro de este sector del Makai.

Yomi se acercó al muró y lo tocó...

**-- Maldición... Parece más poderoso que el anterior.--** Murmuró.

**-- ¡Debemos ir por Kurama!-- **Dijo Yusuke.

**-- Espera...--** Dijo Hiei que parecía volver de un trance**.-- Él hizo un trato...**

**-- ¿Qué?--** Preguntaron todos... Hiei se puso de pie.

**-- El Kitsune... prometió quedarse dentro... y si lo conozco tan bien como creo...**

**--Tratará de matarla aunque le cueste la vida.-- **Terminó la frase Yomi.

**-- Hiei...-- **Yusuke quedó silencioso.....

--------------------------------------------------

"_--__**Kurama... ¡Vamos dinos!-- **__Dije palmoteando su espalda._

_**-- No me acuerdo, Yusuke. -- **__Respondió Kurama sonriendo._

_**-- Pero ¿cómo no te vas a acordar?-- **__Preguntó Kuwabara._

_-- __**Ha pasado mucho tiempo....**_

_**-- ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar cuando es tu cumpleaños Youko?-- **__Dijo Botán..._

_**-- Después de tantos siglos... no recuerdo...--**__ Dijo Kurama. Hiei veía la conversación desde un árbol. Bien sabia yo que lo que estaba pensando... ya me lo había dicho una vez __**" Un demonio no se preocupa de los cumpleaños ni de su edad... sólo de los hechos que marcan sus días.." -- Sólo se el cumpleaños de Shuuichi... --**__ Dijo sonriendo aún más._

_**-- Estas loco..-- **__Murmuré palmoteando su espalda nuevamente. Aun me sorprendía saber que era amigo del gran Youko Kurama."_

----------------------------------------------

**-- ¡Diablos! ¡Por que recuerdo esto ahora!--** Dijo Yusuke apretando sus manos una contra otra**...-- ¡Maldición Kurama!**

------------------------------------------------

" _**Kuwabara... si necesitas ayuda para estudiar puedes ir a mi casa...-- **__Dijo amablemente Kurama._

_**-- Lo haré, Kurama... necesito hacer un buen examen de admisión ...-- **__Había contestado mientras Kurama me seguía sonriendo y después de un instante se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano__**.-- Eres un buen amigo..."**_

------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara cerró los ojos e hizo aparecer su espada espiritual. Si podía romper dimensiones, estas plantas no serían nada para él.

**-- ¡Espera!-- **Gritó Yomi.-- ¡**Eso no funcionara!**

**-- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-- Esta planta.. no es cualquiera.... Sólo Kurama podría desvanecerla.** -- Dijo Yomi**.-- Además, si por un milagro pudiéramos destruirla, sólo dejaremos libre a la Diosa del Makai y arruinaríamos el plan de Kurama.--** Dijo Yomi sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

**-- Kurama.. tonto kitsune... Mira que compararme con ese pajarraco....-- **Dijo Hiei para sí mismo, mientras se paraba frente al muro. De un tirón saco su capa, dejando a la vista su dañado brazo y sus dos espadas.

Yomi se paró al sentir algo extraño.

**-- ¡La espada de Kurama!-- **Dijo al reconocer el ki propio de dicha Ken.

**-- Así que la espada es de Kurama.-- **Dijo Genkai**...-- Es por eso que sentía algo del ki de Kurama contigo.**

_..........._

"_**-- ¿Y esto?**_

_**-- Es para ti.-- **Dijo Kurama._

_**-- ¿Y por qué?** -- Preguntó Hiei._

_**-- Porque es lo único que podrá salvarte la vida cuando vayas con los demás."**_

_............._

Hiei desenvainó la espada, que resplandeció en medio de todos. Tan plateada como el cabello de Youko Kurama. Tan hermosa como sus ojos dorados y tan fría como la mirada de Hiei en ese momento.

**-- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hiei?**

**Fin Capitulo 5**

**DarkCryonic**

**2005.**


	6. Final

**L A D I O S A D E L M A K A I**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**Capítulo 6: El Final.**

Kurama atravesaba los pasadizos a paso lento. Aun no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Hiei mirándolo sin entender y aun sentía en su mano la fuerza del youkai de fuego al sostenerlo.

**-- Lo siento....Hiei... Ya no podré seguir siendo tu compañero....-- **Murmuró entrando en el cuarto principal.

----------------------------------------------------

**-- Has vuelto, como lo prometiste...-- **Dijo la diosa sonriendo.

**-- ¿Lo prometí o no?-- **Dijo Kurama parándose bajo la luz.

Su mirada estaba fija en la diosa. Ésta se acercó con gracia y alargó su mano hacia el rostro del pelirrojo. Al sentir su mano, Kurama cerró los ojos...

"_**Maldición... Sabía que harías una tontería como esta…" **_Escuchó la voz de Hiei.

**-- Lo siento.--** Dijo Kurama atrapando la mano de la diosa con su mano izquierda.

**-- ¿Qué haces? ¡Lo prometiste!—**Gritó la diosa tratando de zafarse.

**-- Prometí que me quedaría, pero nunca dije que no pelearía.-- **Dijo Kurama sacando una semilla de su nuca y arrojándola al suelo. -- ¡**Sakura Sutsu!** -- Gritó Kurama. Sacó otra y la tiró al otro extremo-- **Shokuyou shokubutsu **( Planta carnívora diabólica)-- y tiro otra a las espaldas de la diosa, quien lo miraba sin entender,-- **Kyu ketsu shokubutsu **(planta chupadora de sangre)

**-- ¡Morirás!**

**-- Sí, pero vendrás conmigo.-- **Dijo Kurama enterrándole su mano cubierta de espinas en el vientre a la diosa.-- **Sabía que también podías sangrar...-- **Dijo Kurama mientras notaba que un liquido azulado brotaba del cuerpo de la diosa.

Ésta con los ojos muy abiertos sintió como la planta chupadora se le clavaba en la espalda elevándola y alejándola de Kurama. Mientras sentía esto, elevó sus pequeñas manos y lanzó sus rayos contra las paredes del lugar y contra el pelirrojo, quien no pudo esquivar uno de los rayos, al tener que esquivar también a sus plantas, que al verlo moverse lo creían una presa.

La diosa empezó a ser rodeada por una aura azul...

**-- Te vas conmigo al quinto infierno, Youko Kurama.-- **El lugar empezó a vibrar con fuerza**.-- ¡Tu cuerpo y el mío quedaran atrapados aquí, para siempre!-- **grito con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Kurama cayó de rodillas y vio como el edificio se venía abajo. Estaba demasiado cansado para huir.

**-- ¡Maldición!-- **Dijo viendo como su estomago sangraba copiosamente. Su vista se nubló y sintió el frío del suelo de piedra en su rostro. Sin antes percibir que el ki de la diosa desaparecía....

-------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Hiei se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la muralla. La espada plateada se iluminó mientras Hiei corría y la clavaba en medio del muro. Las plantas empezaron a separarse lentamente. Hiei movía con fuerza y rapidez el filo de la espada.

**-- ¡Se abre!-- **Gritó Yusuke.

**-- ¡Ya voy! --** Murmuró Hiei cruzando por el agujero con rapidez rasguñando sus hombros y piernas con las espinas.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tras el ki de Kurama... Cruzó el pasadizo y notó que el lugar se tambaleaba con fuerza.

**-- ¡El lugar se destruye!**

Yusuke y los demás habían cruzado la abertura y corrían tras de él, hasta que Genkai los detuvo.

**-- Esperen... No podemos seguir entrando...todo depende de Hiei... es más rápido...sólo seremos un estorbo.**

**-- Kurama..--** Murmuró Yomi.

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Hiei saltó entre las rocas que caían en su camino. El ki de Kurama desaparecía rápidamente. Llegó prontamente al centro de la fortaleza. Reconoció en el acto a las tres de las plantas más poderosas del kitsune.

**-- ¡Kurama!**

**-- Ya es tarde...-- **Escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas... Giró.... Una mujer destrozada sonreía mientras la planta carnívora la consumía .-- **Se va conmigo...**

Hiei vio como la mujer cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se desintegró en el aire, perdiéndose su ki para siempre.

Hiei pasó su vista por todos lados, abrió su jagan. Vio cabello rojo en medio de las rocas......saltó y vio con horror que Kurama estaba atrapado bajo una piedra que aprisionaba sus piernas. Con todas sus fuerzas cortó la piedra en dos y tomó a Kurama entre sus brazos, desapareciendo con él, con tanta rapidez que hasta él se sorprendió.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la muralla de espinas todo lo que había sido la fortaleza se vino abajo en medio de un gran alboroto.

--------------------------------------

Hiei dejó a Kurama en el suelo, todos rodearon al pelirrojo sin saber si todavía estaba vivo.

Yomi tocó su frente y su cara se contrajo.

Genkai y Kuwabara se acercaron y empezaron a usar su ki para curar a Kurama.

**-- Su ki aún esta vivo.-- **Dijo Yomi. Yusuke soltó un suspiro. Hiei cayó sentado junto a Kurama. Miró la espada del kitsune y sonrió.

**-- En verdad que eres muy raro kitsune..-- **Dijo como si nada**.-- Mira que darme esta espada... ¿Era que sabias que vendría por ti?... pero no pude llegar tan pronto...--** Yusuke trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. Kuwabara no creía el tono triste en la voz de Hiei**.--... Y me pides que cuide a Shiori... hasta el tonto de Kuwabara sería más útil que yo... Baka kitsune...--** Dijo envainando la espada y colocándola a un costado de Kurama.

**-- Esa espada... es... tu...ya....-- **Dijo una voz a Hiei. Éste miró el rostro del Kitsune**.-- A mí...-- **Sus labios se movían**....-- Me estorba....-- **Dijo abriendo sus ojos levemente.

**-- ¡Kurama!**

Kurama miró el cielo sobre él. El dolor invadía su cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba. Todo había salido bien. Sus amigos estaban bien. Kurama cerró los ojos, y al instante sintió que alguien apretaba su brazo derecho. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y vio a Hiei que lo miraba con tristeza contenida. ¿Sería que Hiei temía que él no abriría los ojos nuevamente? Sólo pudo sonreír.

**-- Tenemos que llevarlo al ningenkai.-- **Dijo Genkai.

-- **Es lo mejor..--** Dijo Yomi.-- **Aquí es un blanco fácil de sus antiguos enemigos...**

**-- Yomi...-- **Murmuro Kurama.

**-- Calla y descansa.--** Dijo Yomi.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurama pasó dos días en el templo de Genkai. Yukina y sus plantas lo volvían lentamente a ser el de antes. Hiei se había mantenido callado, pero vigilante.

Yomi no había venido. El ya no era su compañero, así que no tenía porque estar allí. Los tantei venían a verlo en todo momento libre que tenían. Ellos sabían que si Kurama moría era como si muriera el espíritu del grupo.

---------------------------------------------

Kurama quitó la manta que lo cubría. Era la noche del segundo día. Todavía estaba débil, pero quería salir. Estaba sólo en la habitación. Primero se sentó y se puso unas ropas que habían traído de su casa. Se allegó a la pared, para ayudarse a poner de pie.

**-- Esto si que va a ser un reto.-- **Dijo.

Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar reír suavemente, ya que una carcajada le habría provocado que una de sus heridas volviera a abrirse. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. No había nadie... ¿dónde estarían? Salió con dificultad al jardín. Respiró con fuerza y empezó a caminar tambaleándose hasta el árbol de sakura. Cuando llegó, apoyó su espalda en el y dejó que ella resbalara hasta el suelo, donde quedó sentado. Respiró nuevamente con fuerza.

**-- Podrías haberme ayudado**.-- Dijo mirando hacia arriba. Hiei lo había mirado desde que había salido al jardín, pero no se había movido. Kurama acompaño sus palabras con una sonrisa.

**--Kitsune..--** Dijo Hiei cayendo de pie junto a Kurama**.-- Toma...-- **Dijo alargando la espada al pelirrojo.

**-- Otra vez con eso.-- **Dijo Kurama cerrando sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Hiei en su hombro moviéndolo un poco, como asegurándose de que aún seguía vivo. Kurama abrió los ojos**.-- Esa espada es para ti.-- **Dijo Kurama**.-- Además , es mas útil en tus manos de experto que en las mías...**

**-- Pero...**

**-- Eres mi amigo, ¿verdad Hiei?-- **Hiei no dijo nada...-- ¿**Hiei?**

**-- Acaso ya no lo he demostrado con acciones.-- **Dijo casi enfadado.

**-- Es verdad.... Me he vuelto demasiado ningen... me gustan demasiado las palabras.-- **dijo Kurama**.-- Es verdad... eres mi amigo y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo para usarla... ¿crees que debería dársela al descuidado de Urameshi o a Kuwabara?-- **Preguntó Kurama mirando a los ojos a Hiei.

**-- Quizás a Yomi...-- **Dijo Hiei. Kurama volvió su rostro serio. Tanto que Hiei pensó que había sido mala idea nombrar a Yomi.

**-- ¿Y por qué debería tenerla él?-- **Pregunto Kurama sin quitar de la vista los ojos rojos del youkai de fuego y con un tono serio en su voz.

**-- Hm.--** Hiei desvío la vista hacia otro lado, mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas a unos metros de Kurama, dejando la espada entre él y el pelirrojo.

**-- Hiei... Yomi fue compañero de Youko Kurama; Shuuichi Minamino, el nuevo Kurama-- **Hiei lo miró.-- **Tiene un nuevo compañero en quien confiar... y que le da por entrometerse cuando le pide que no lo haga, le da por herirse por no soltarle y que cuando se enoja le da por incendiar las cosas...-- **Hiei abría los ojos un poco más con cada comentario... "¿Era así como Kurama lo veía?"

**-- Kitsune…**

**-- Esa espada fue hecha para mí, por el mejor fabricante de los tres mundos.... Y después de tanto tiempo estoy seguro que tú debes ser su dueño.**

**-- Pero tiene tu ki...**

**-- Eso es verdad. Es porque fue bañada con mi sangre.-- **Dijo Kurama. Hiei lo miró sorprendido.-- **Pero desaparecerá cuando te acostumbres a ella.-- **Dijo Kurama llevando su mano a su estómago.

Hiei se movió nervioso. Kurama trató de afirmarse en el árbol para ponerse de pie. Hiei puso la espada junto a su katana y se apuró a ayudar a Kurama. Éste sonrío al notar que Hiei lo sostenía por la cintura. En silencio caminaron hacia el cuarto, donde Genkai y Yukina los aguardaban para comer.

Cuando Kurama se recostó, Hiei se quedó sentado cerca de la pared, con su nueva espada entre las manos.

**-- Kurama.**

**-- Sí, ¿que pasa?**

**-- No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa...-- **Dijo Hiei. Kurama sonrió. Sonrisa que no pudo ver Hiei ya que el pelirrojo le daba las espaldas**.-- ¿Kurama?** -- Dijo Hiei apurando una respuesta.

**-- Sólo si prometes que cuando te pida que no te involucres, me hagas caso.-- **Dijo Kurama.

Hiei quedo en silencio. No podía prometer algo que sabía que no cumpliría.

**-- Baka Kitsune...-- **Dijo Hiei.

Kurama rió bajito. Hiei no dijo más. Kurama recordó los ojos de Kuronoe y sintió calma. La pesadilla había terminado.

**-- Buenas noches Hiei.**

**-- Hm...**

Kurama sonrío y se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente tenía que volver a casa y darle una buena excusa a Shiori, que sólo había leído una carta y hablado con Yusuke en estos dos días.

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**2005.**


End file.
